Dormir una siesta
by Guerrera Saiyajin
Summary: Nueva esta. XD


Dentro de las profundidades de una habitación se escuchaba un llanto de lamento, era masculina, donde gritaba perdón, estaba oscura, de espaldas, se encontraba un hombre, con la camisa llena de sangre y con un cuchillo a unos 2 metros lejos de él, su rostro se veía aterrado, atormentado, o tan solo como un niño que acababa de perder su juguete favorito, susurraba susurros que decía en una tonada suave apenas entendible entre el llanto.

-Perdóname no quise hacerlo, perdóname, yo sé que no estas muerta.

La sangre de la muchacha estaba acumulada en un mismo sitio, sus labios estaban azules por falta de sangre y el punto fatal estaba situado justo cerca del corazón, estaba entre los brazos del joven. Mientras él seguía repitiendo la misma oración, una y otra vez, faltaba poco para el amanecer la luz de la noche aún estaba presente y las luces apagadas, no había ruido alguno aparte de la voz del hombre.

-Yo sé que no estas muerta….

Abraza ese cuerpo muerto mientras le planta un beso entre el llanto que lo controlaba, la sangre estaba en la manos del chico, el solo acariciaba a la mujer llenando su de sangre, parecía que una parte de él se negaba a creer que estaba muerta o quizá no lo quería aceptar a pesar de saber la realidad, había moretones en su cuello y se notaba ligeramente que tenía el labio roto y los parpados hinchados.

 **¿Por qué? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué ocurrió? No se preocupen, la historia apenas comienza, y para saber lo ocurrido debemos ir unas horas atrás…. Así que no se alteren que la historia, acaba de comenzar.**

* * *

La alarma había sonado indicando que era las 6:30 de la mañana, una pequeña y delicada mano salió de entre las sabanas tratando de apagar ese ruidoso aparato que la había desesperado de su sueño encantador, La rodeo la cintura y la obligo a volver a recostarse en la cama.

\- No te levantes, está muy calentito la cama, no quiero quedarme solita- se escuchó una voz masculina cobijado y oculto en la sabana.

\- Sabes que tengo que ir a mi amor-sonríe mientras la cobija dejando al aire el rostro del joven y mirando con una sonrisa, siempre había sido divertido ver a Trunks recién despierto.

\- No importa puedes faltar hoy, solo quédate conmigo, tomemos un descanso- se vuelve a envolver ocultándose entre las sabanas sin soltar a sus esposa obligándola a volver a recostarse.

\- Debo levantarme, los niños deben despertarse e ir al colegio, además debo de prepararles el desayuno- trata de levantarse y hacer que su marido entienda de lo importante que era salir de la cama.

\- Tu solo quieres ir, no quieres estar conmigo, amas más a tu trabajo que a tu propio esposo, o quizás hay alguien más, alguien en tu trabajo, alguien que te gusta- en sus ojos se notó los celos y el enojo pero en su rostro solo se veía una tierna cara de niño enojado ya que no se había cumplido su capricho.

\- Sabes que te amo solo a ti, que eres la persona que más amo en todo el mundo, así que no te hagas, soy tuya y tu mío y lo sabes, eres el padre de mis hijos, nuestros hijos, no hay nada ni nadie- se acerca al chico y le da un pequeño beso en los labios- Nadie que te supere, te amo y eso nadie lo cambiara no importa que además el trabajo nos da dinero y yo quiero ayudar aunque parezca inútil comparado con el dinero que tu ganas en la corporación capsula, pero ya sabes que no quiero ser inútil.

\- Estar aquí, cuidando a los niños y cuidando la casa también es un trabajo- se queja, cansado de que su esposa vaya a trabajar, casi nunca tenían o podían estar juntos los dos.

\- ¡No, no quiero ser así!- de un forcejeó se zafa del agarre de su marido y cae de la cama, de un salto el joven sayajin se levanta dejando al aire su bien formado cuerpo y su cabello lila y la sujeta evitando que caiga en el piso y suceda algo lamentable.

\- ¿¡Estas bien!?- la ayuda a levantarse para luego abrazarla por el susto que había tenido.

\- Si estoy bien- le da un beso para luego mirar a los ojos azules del joven, esos ojos tan hermosos que le habían encantado desde la primera vez que los vio, desde su infancia- Te amo - se dan un beso par el cual los dos se pierden con pasión pero luego la rubia se da cuenta de lo tarde que ya estaba.

\- Quédate conmigo- le susurra en el oído cosa que ocasiona en la joven muchacha de cabellera rubia un leve sonrojo y que su piel se erice por el contacto de su marido, de la persona que ella amaba con locura.

-Sabes que no puedo, cuando salga de trabajar haremos todo lo que quieras, hasta darle a Sofía y London un hermanito o hermanita más o quizás dos o tres- le guiñe el ojo para luego separarse de él.

\- Ganaste esta vez- le manda un beso tiernamente para luego volver a recostarse en la cama.

La rubia se dirige a la ducha, mientras se saca la ropa y mira hacia la puerta, sabia de los pensamientos de Trunks, él no quería ni aprobaba la idea de que trabaje, y más porque no faltaba dinero, ese era un tema que siempre los ponía a discutir con él, siempre de lo mismo, cada día, se mete en la ducha y mira hacia el techo, amaba a su marido pero últimamente habían estado peleando demasiado, no solo por lo de su trabajo sino también de los celos de él, Trunks no aprobaba que ella trabaje al principio pensó que era pro el peligro que ocasionaba las calles pero luego supo que el solo quería que fuera como las demás mujeres, que trabajase en casa, no me había capacitado profesionalmente para solo quedarme en casa. Al terminar de ducharse y con la ropa puesta lo único que hace es dirigirse a la cocina para así preparar el desayuno a los niños, la nana o empleada no iba a llegar hoy, Trunks seguía dormido o se había vuelto a dormir y por lo visto sus hijos también, se había vuelto un poco tarde de lo que ta era y al parecer sería un cansador día, preparo el desayuno y fue a despertar a sus hijos para que desayunen y vayan al colegio ya que no quería llegar tarde ella y sabía que Trunks no querría levantarse para llevarlos al instituto, habían sacado una actitud desagradable e irrespetuosa de parte de su padre, al sentirse superior a los demás por ser más inteligentes, eso le disgustaba mucho a la rubia, ya que ella quería que sus hijos fueran educados pero ser vulgares ya había venido con el paquete.

\- Mamá, ¿y papá donde esta?- con la cara de molestia de tener que ir al instituto otra vez como todos los días, ya estaba cansado de tener que aprender siempre lo mismo.

\- Sigue durmiendo,- mira hacia la escalera, sabiendo que más arriba se encontraba el hombre que amaba.

\- ¿Y porque nosotros no podemos?- se queja molesto por la situación, como todo niño no quería ir al colegio o escuela.

\- Tu padre trabaja mucho y hasta tarde, el si merece dormir más y ustedes no hacen nada más aparte de estudiar- responde ella lo más tranquilo posible.

\- Es muy aburrido aprender lo que ya sabemos mamá- responde con una cara de molestia.

\- London deben ir al instituto, los dos deben ir al instituto, hay les enseñaran muchas cosas de las cuales aún no saben, es muy importante estudiar- trata de manejar la situación.

\- Mamá sabemos todo, siempre hacemos competencias con los maestros y siempre tenemos la razón- habla la niña, con una voz dulce pero fuerte.

-Mamá yo y mi hermana somos más inteligentes que todos los de ahí, hasta más que los maestros- mira de reojo a su hermana mientras juntaba sus brazos mostrando molestia, aunque si tenía razón, su bis abuelo y abuela eran lo más grandes científicos y su padre también, su inteligencia era demasiada y no había competencia para ellos aun estando en un colegio privado para niños genios.

\- ¡Ya!- golpea la mesa con las manos- ¡Irán y no quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra que se oponga a lo que yo estoy diciendo!- cansada de la situación no pudo evitar soltar un grito.

\- No es justo- susurra la niña de pelo lila lo cual heredado por su padre, su hermano también tenía ese color característico de Trunks, eran gemelos.

-Vayan a cambiarse que se les hace tarde- se levanta de la mesa y recoge los platos y utensilios que habían utilizado para luego ir a la cocina y tratar de tranquilizarse.

Pasaron un par de minutos y los niños aún no habían bajado, cosa que altero a la rubia, se les hacía tarde, no solo a ella sino también a los niños, se dirigió a su habitación, ellos ya estaban con la ropa puesta pero no querían ir por lo que se notaba en sus rostros, pero al ver a su madre bajaron y se dirigieron al auto, el camino fue silencioso, los dejo en la puerta del instituto y fue al trabajo, quizá no era una buena madre, pero hacia lo que podía, miro su reloj se le había hecho tarde por todo los contratiempos que había tenido y más por el tránsito, uso el acelerador y para su suerte, ningún policía estaba cerca, aunque lo estuviese no la detendrían por ser la esposa del gran empresario de la cuidad, una de las ventajas de estar casada con Trunks Briefs, fue corriendo hasta su oficina para su buena suerte nadie superior se encontraba hay, se sintió aliviada, se sentó en su escritorio y empezó a trabajar, lo único que quedaba era que nadie le contara a su jefe que había llegado tarde.

Pasaron un par de horas, ella solo se dispuso a trabajar, las hora pasaban lento, de repente escucho vibrar su celular, lo recogió y miro, le había llegado un mensaje de Trunks: "Mar no te preocupes, yo iré por los niños en el instituto, los llevare junto a mi madre, para que pasásemos nosotros una buena noche 7w7, te amo 3, Att: el amor de tu vida", en su rostro se formó una leve sonrisa por él texto que había llegado, sabia a que se refería su marido pero aún faltaba 2 horas para salir del trabajo, se escuchó unos pasos acercarse, Marron alzó la mirada y se trataba nada menos que de su jefe, ¿será que se dio cuenta?.

\- Marron Jinzo- una voz se escucha enfrente de ella y la puerta de su oficina se abre para luego ponerse al frente del escritorio de ella.

\- ¿Si, jefe?- alza la mirada totalmente, reconocía la voz y sabia de quien provenía, lo único que quería es que no le hubiesen contado nada.

\- Quiero que me ayudes, me han contado que eres muy buena consejera- comento tristemente, parecía que tenía un problema.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?- se levanta del escritorio un poco preocupada, para ella era un gusto ayudar a las personas.

\- Siempre peleamos y hasta hemos llegado a hablar del divorcio cosa que no quiero que pase- una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla del hombre.

\- ¿Quién?- no sabía de quien exactamente se refería.

\- Mi esposa- en su rostro se notaba que las cosas no estaban bien.

\- Cuéntemelo todo, tratare de ayudarlo- la rubia se le acerca, con una mirada de "Hare lo que pueda para ayudarlo".

-Vayamos a tomar un café y ahí se lo cuento, ya que aquí resultaría algo incómodo- mira hacia la puerta viendo como todos los miraban, no quería que lo tomaran a mal o que lo malinterpretaran.

-Jeje – este bien, sabía a qué se refería al mirar a todas las personas que los miraban.

Salen del lugar y se dirigen a una de las cafetería más cercanas, el hombre empieza a contarle los problemas que tenía con su esposa por viajes de trabajo y que le había hasta amenazado de pedirle el divorcio, el hombre parecía realmente triste, las horas pasaron y ellos aún estaban en la cafetería, Marron le había dicho algunos consejos cosa que tranquilizo al hombre, él le agarro la mano como acto de gratitud y se marchó de ahí, en todo el tiempo que ella había podido pasar en su trabajo siempre le pedían consejos que terminaban ayudando a la persona. Al salir del lugar pudo visualizar a una persona, estaba de espaldas y le parecía conocida, así que decidió acercarse y para su suerte se trataba de la persona que ella amaba y padre de sus hijos, nada más que Trunks Briefs.

-Hola mi amor- lo abraza de espaldas con una sonrisa pícara y una voz que demostraba felicidad, no esperaba encontrarle hay, pero estaba realmente feliz por ello.

Él se alejó bruscamente de ella con una cara que demostraba enojo, la miraba de una forma molesta, ella se volteo con la cara llena de duda por el comportamiento de su marido, pero le dio una sonrisa esperando que el la abrazase demostrando que la extrañaba.

-¿Te gusto?- pregunto de una forma fría, nada más salió de sus labios aparte de esas palabras.

-¿Gustarme qué?- no entendía a que se refería Trunks.

-¡No te hagas la estúpida!- responde bruscamente y lleno de enojado se acerca a ella.

-No entiendo- retrocedió, asustada por lo que pudo notar, su marido había estado tomando, se había embriagado.

\- No te hagas, ¡sé que me eres infiel, joder! – le agarró del brazo con fuerza y ella adolorida trato de zafarse, las personas se habían detenido a mirar lo que estaba sucediendo pero nadie se acercaba a detenerlos o para calmar la situación ya que Trunks era uno de los empresarios más grandes y meterse con ellos podía llegar a ser muy malo, por lo cual no había nadie filmando lo que estaba sucediendo.

\- ¡No lo soy!- ella respondió también molesta por lo recién escuchado.

\- No soy idiota- la arrastra hasta el auto para luego lanzarla al haciendo y conducir para así marcharse del lugar.

El camino fue silencioso, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque era confuso aun para Marron el comportamiento de Trunks en ese día, ¿serle infiel? Iban totalmente fuera de su criterio, aunque quisiera serlo sus valores iban en contra, sus padres la habían educado con la idea de que cuando uno se casa ya no puede estar con otra persona, sino con el que se casó, porque juraron estar juntos al nombre de Kamisama por una razón y esa razón era amor. Cuando llegaron a su casa el peli lila seguía con la cara llena de furia, la rubia de ojos azules ya no podía más y decidió iniciar la conversación, quería saber porque él estaba comportándose así, dudaba de que fuese por lo de su jefe, él sabía muy bien que ella lo amaba y mucho.

\- Yo no te he sido infiel- susurra con un tono de voz alto para que pudiese ser audible y así el sayajin lo escuchara.

\- Aja, si claro- fueron las palabras que se oyeron de respuesta, la rubia quedo en silencio- No soy estúpido, siempre sospeche y hoy se aclaró todo- sonríe mientras mira hacia el techo de la casa.

\- No lo entiendo- dirige su mirada hacia el suelo.

\- ¡Joder! –Grita y se acerca a su esposa de una manera brusca- ¡No te hagas!-la mira por unos minutos para luego agarrarle del mentón así obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos–Pensé que en realidad me amabas…. Que estúpido fui al pensar eso ¿no?- la avienta al piso, como sabemos Marron es frágil porque es una humana y no ha recibido algún tipo de entrenamiento, las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer pero eso parecía no importarle al peli lila - Ni siquiera estoy seguro si Landon y Sofía son mis hijos…- agarra su corbata para luego aflojarla.

-¡Claro que lo son! ¿Cómo podrías dudar de eso?- llena de enojo grita, molesta por el insulto por parte de su marido, la verdad eso que le acababa de decir la había herido, dudaba de su paternidad lo cual no tenía sentido habían características que obviamente demostraba que eran los hijos biológicos del sayajin.

-Quien sabe, como eres una cualquiera, quizá te revolcaste con algún otro y cuando apenas te diste cuenta te casaste conm…..- el joven no pudo terminar la frase por la cachetada que había recibido por parte de la rubia.

\- ¡No soy una puta!- con los ojos llenos de lágrimas grita molesta.

\- ¡No soy tarado! ¡Te vi, vi cómo te agarrabas de la mano con ese estúpido!- la agarra del brazo fuertemente y lo sujeta fuertemente sin importarle si se lo quebraba o no.

\- Él es mi jefe, solo me pidió un consejo- trata de calmar la situación y decirle lo que paso pero no podía decir mucho ya que estaba adolorida porque su esposo le sostenía el brazo muy fuerte.

\- Si claro- ríe y suelta el brazo de su esposa para luego llevar su mano en su cabello y revolverlo – ¿¡Y por eso se agarran de las manos!?

-¿Has estado bebiendo?- su aliento apestaba y esa forma de ser no era normal, Trunks siempre había sido comprensivo en todo y nunca había dudado del amor que ella le tenía pero había estado actuando así desde hace unos cuantos meses.

\- No me cambies de tema puta- se acerca de una manera agresiva a la rubia.

\- ¡Yo solo te amo a ti!- ella llora pero a Trunks no parecía impórtale, era como si todo lo que ella le dijese le entraba por una oreja y le salía por la otra.

Trunks se le acerca, se queda frente a ella mirando como sus lágrimas se deslizaban por su rostro por lo que estaba sucediendo, no pudo más y le deposito un beso, un beso que duro un par de segundos para luego acabar sin más, ella quedo inmóvil, con la mirada baja, cuando por fin se atinó a levantarla vio a su marido con la cara llena de indiferencia como si ese beso no le hubiera significado nada. De repente sonó el teléfono celular de la rubia, ella no respondió, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, ella lo agarro y Trunks pudo visualizar de quien provenía la llamada.

\- Responde, quizás tu amante quiere verte- con un poco de enojo comento ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

Ella no hizo caso y con un poco de duda decidió responder la llamada para luego ponerlo en altavoz demostrando que no tenía por qué temer por algo que no hacía, ella lo amaba nunca tendría algo que esconder: **LO QUE NADA DEBE, NADA TEME**.

-Hola Mar, necesito que vengas, donde siempre- la llamada se cortó, ese juego de palabras no había sido muy "inocente".

-Se ve que no tienes a nadie-comento de forma sarcástica para luego apretar su mandíbula.

\- No es lo que parece- trata de defenderse, pero antes de poder formar otra palabra es callada por una bofetada por parte del joven sayajin, ella cae al con la mejilla roja y a la vez con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca, tenía el labio roto, las cosas no iban nada bien.

\- Eres una Zorra- le da una patada en el estómago- Mi padre tenía razón, tú no estás conmigo solo por amor, si no por beneficio- le da otra patada dominado por los celos y por el alcohol- No eres nada más que una cualquiera- las lágrimas corre de sus ojos y caen en sus mejillas, el peli lila queda inmóvil por unos minutos cosa que le da tiempo a la rubia de salir corriendo para la cocina, el sayajin fue tras ella pero al no encontrarla o no poder verla se molesta aun mas- ¿¡Donde te escondes!?- empieza a caminar buscándola ¡Sal zorra!- golpea cualquier cosa que estuviese en su camino.

Mientras tanto la rubia seguía llorando pero tratando de no hacerlo audible, ya que Trunks había tomado y mucho por lo que había notado y los celos más alcohol es igual a peligro (celos + alcohol= peligro) el ruido de cosas rompiéndose era algo sofocante pero nadie podía ayudarla, eso era una de las desventajas de vivir lejos de la civilización, ella trababa de tranquilizarse, quería que eso ya se terminara, últimamente las peleas habían incrementado pero no a estos niveles, Trunks nunca se había atrevido a levantarle la mano pero ese día lo había hecho y parecía que no se había arrepentido para nada, cuando el sonido de los pasos del sayajin se oían acerca, acercándose poco a poco hacia el escondite de la rubia, ella se altera, sabía que si la encontraba la iba a golpear, en un momento para otro la rubia sale de su escondite e intenta correr pero el chico logra agarrarla del cabello para luego jalarla hacia él.

-Hola zorrita- le da una bofetada- ¿Querías ir junto a tu amante no? ¿¡NO!?- le aprieta el mentón fuertemente aun enojado.

El joven sayajin le pega a la mesa, la rubia pudo sentir que algo con filo se encontraba detrás de ella, así que como pudo agarra un cuchillo pero ocultándolo atrás de ella, amaba a su marido pero si esto seguía así ella iba a morir y las esferas del dragón estaban desaparecidas desde que se fueron con Goku, los insultos de Trunks eran cada vez más fuertes e hirientes, las cosas iban de mal en peor.

\- Responde zorra- le escupe y le aprieta más el mentón hasta el punto de casi quebrárselo, por suerte ella había llegado a entrenar al menos un poco por eso de los múltiples robas que se habían reportado en las noticias y que habían ocurrido justo cerca de su trabajo, gracias a ese entrenamiento aún no había muerto y no tenía huesos rotos.

Ella quería salir de ahí, no quería terminar en una ataúd o con muchos huesos rotos, quizás salir de ahí e ir a la casa de su madre hasta que las cosas se calmasen iban a ser la mejor elección, cuando por fin decidió el momento de clavar el cuchillo a Trunks y salir de ese infierno lo hizo pero para su mala suerte no tuvo ni el más mínimo rasguño, Trunks era fuerte estaba en su sangre, era un sayajin, lo que la rubia había intentado hacer enfureció al peli lila, así que la hecho al suelo y le dio una gran patata, ella llevo sus brazos al frente para poder defenderse o al menos evitar recibir un daño grave pero fue en vano, Trunks no había medido su fuerza y había terminado rompiendo el brazo derecho de su esposa, ella tiro un grito pero a Trunks no pareció importarle en lo absoluto.

-¿Tratabas de matarme no? ¡Así para poder ir con tu amante!- aun con los celos por delante la mira con desprecio sin importarla la condición en la cual había dejado a su esposa, mira el cuchillo que ella había intentado clavarle y va a recogerlo para luego mirarlo por unos minutos y sonreír- ¿Enserio creías que esto me haría daño?- lo clava en ella tan fuerte que le deja una herida no tan grande pero aun así empieza a sangrar, ella aun estaba consiente pero no por mucho, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre y eso no era buena señal, pero como un borracho no podía captarlo a Trunks no le interesaba.

Él se acerca con la cara molesta y lleno de furia (celos) para llevar el cuchillo enfrente de él, apreciando la sangre que había en el, para luego darle otro clavado en la pierna, Marron grita, grita lo más fuerte que pudo, el dolor era inmenso, a Trunks no le importaba era obvio por lo que se notaba lo hizo de nuevo, una y otra vez en distintas partes del cuerpo, repetidamente hasta que la joven rubia ya no podía moverse ni mostraba signos de vida.

-¿¡Qué pasa zorra, acaso ya no quieres moverte!?- le agarra el rostro que estaba lleno de sangre mientras lanzaba el cuchillo a unos centímetros lejos de él, pudo lograr ver en los ojos de su esposa el vacío, el vacío que uno tiene cuando muere, cuando uno carece de alma, cuando uno ya no está en esta vida – Respóndeme- la mueve de formas sucesivas pero no obtenía respuesta- Mar- trata de revisar sus latidos pero no escucha nada- Marron, déjate de bromas- la vuelve a sacudir- Amor- las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, la sacudía de formas consecutivas pero ella no respondía, la miro por unos segundos para luego darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero ya era demasiado tarde, el daño estaba hecho y no podía reponerlo de ninguna forma, había matado a la mujer que amaba.

Su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos, toda clase de recuerdos, de momentos buenos y malos, de momentos de su juventud e infancia, hay comprendió, comprendió que Marron no era capaz de serle infiel, ella era muy inocente como para hacerlo, pero sus celos eran demasiados que no le dejaron ver la realidad, Mariela (una chica enamorada de Trunks) le había llenado la cabeza de cosas y él había sido un estúpido al creerlas, así que para evitar hacer una locura había ido a beber pero eso había empeorado todo.

La noche había cubierto todo y dentro de las profundidades de una habitación se escuchaba un llanto del lamento de Trunks de su estupidez, llanto de arrepentimiento, se miró a sí mismo y se vio lleno de sangre, su ropa estaba cubierto de la sangre de su amada mujer y con el cuchillo a unos 2 metros lejos de él, que había arrojado al notar que su esposa ya no estaba viva, su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas, atormentado, aterrado de lo que estaba viviendo, de saber que ella lo había dejado, que él, la había apartado de su lado.

-Perdóname no quise hacerlo, perdóname, yo sé que no estas muerta- no quería creer lo que sucedía, deseaba que tan solo fuese una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla de la cual ya quería despertar de una maldita vez.

La sangre de la rubia estaba acumulada en un mismo sitio, sus labios estaban azules por falta de sangre y el punto fatal estaba situado justo cerca del corazón, estaba entre los brazos del joven, Trunks acariciaba los labios de la chica mientras lloraba. Él seguía repitiendo la misma oración, tratando una y otra vez de que ella la escuche, faltaba poco para el amanecer llegara y la luz ocupara toda la casa pero la luz de la noche aún estaba presente y las luces apagadas, no había ruido alguno aparte de la voz del hombre.

-Yo sé que no está muerta….- repetía una y otra vez mientras cerraba los ojos- ¡JODER MAR YA DESPIERTA!- grita.

Abraza ese cuerpo muerto mientras le planta un beso entre el llanto que lo controlaba, la sangre estaba en la manos del chico, en su ropa, en el piso, en todos lados, el solo acariciaba a la mujer llenándose de sangre, cada vez más y más, tratando de que despertara, parecía que una parte de él se negaba a creer que estaba muerta o quizá no lo quería aceptar a pesar de saber la realidad, la realidad de lo que el había causado, había moretones en su cuello y se notaba ligeramente que tenía el labio roto y los parpados hinchados.

Ahora como iba a explicar todo, ¿¡cómo!? Ya no iba a despertar con el dulce aroma de la mujer que amaba, eso era algo que ya no pasaría, la idea de que Marron se fuera lejos de él lo aterraba, pero aún estaba apegado a la idea de que era solo una pesadilla y muy pronto iba a despertar. Sus padres lo iban a matar o quizás los padres de la rubia y si no lo hacían lo iban a encerrar ya que lo que había hecho era un delito, quitarle la vida a otro, era algo que Kamisama no aceptaba. Levanto el cuerpo de rubia y subió las escaleras caminando hacia su habitación de él y de Marron, la coloco en la cama entre lágrimas y se dirigió al baño de la habitación, se quedó mirando el estante del espejo, los recuerdos inundaron su cabeza, donde agarro una drogas que utilizaban para bueno intensificar sus relaciones "intimas" eligió dos que por ninguna razón debían mezclarse ya que podía ser fatal incluso para un sayajin, aun llorando se dirigió a la cama, donde se encontraba la rubia, él sabía que no iba a despertar, que ya no la iba tener de vuelta y eso, eso, no podía vivir sin ella, sabía muy bien que esto que estaba pasando no era una pesadilla, pero no podía vivir sin ella, sin la mujer de su vida, sin la mujer que amaba y le había dado hijos, los hijos que tanto amaba pero ellos iban a estar bien con su madre o con su suegra, eso lo sabía, sonrió mientras cubría a Marron con las sabanas como si ella solo estuviese durmiendo, le cerró los ojos y le dio un beso.

\- Dulces sueños mi amor- la sabana estaba cubierto de sangre, todo estaba cubierto todo de sangre.

El solo que miro las dos pastillas que tenía en la mano para luego recostarse y tragar las dos pastillas que tenía y abrazar una sonrisa y una sonrisa en su rostro, y que sólo un "dormir una siesta"

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

 ** _Hola, un regalo de esta parejita, no es tan buena la historia lo sé, pero el estado con este proyecto por 2 semanas o más las ideas no me venian pero esta salió, esta cortito pero les doy las gracias por leer, espero me dejen Sus opiniones para ver si el gusto o la pareció un asco jeje. Hasta la siguiente historia mis queridos / as sayajines._**


End file.
